Mini Chris
by xxIvorySkinnedxx
Summary: Chris ex-wife decides his daughter Christy needs to visit her dad on Total Drama Island. When she arrives makes friends and has fun changing things.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Total Drama Island**_

_**Christy's POV**_

I jumped on the couch with the popcorn and turned on the television. "Mom it's starting." I yelled

I couldn't believe even though my mom and dad were divorced she continued watching all his shows and movies with me.

"I'm here Christy." I heard her say just before plopping on the couch and crossing her legs.

My dad stepped out "Last time on Total Drama Island, 22 campers arrived and learned that they would be spending the next 8 weeks in a crusty, old summer camp.

The campers were phased with their first challenge, jumping off a cliff into shark invested water; and while most campers took the plunge, a few were forced to wear the treaded chicken hat. At the camp fire ceremony it all came down to 2 campers. Courtney has experience as a CIT at summer camp but refused to jump and Ezekiel managed to tick off every female contestant at the camp with his sexiest comments about women.

In the end the first camper voted off Total Drama Island was Ezekiel. Proving that home schooling and reality TV don't really mix, who will be voted off this week in the most dramatic camp fire ceremony yet? Find out tonight on Total Drama Island!"

We sang along with the theme song, throwing popcorn at each other and laughing while we sang the chorus and whistled at the wrong time.

I laughed during all my dad's parts and constantly cursed at Heather under my breath. My mom and I personally didn't want Heather to win, we were rooting for Gwen, Leshawna, Trent or Owen would win. Trent was pure perfection. Eva totally freaked me out and I can't believe my dad didn't notice Heather took her MP3 player.

"Omg, look at Chef he looks hilarious." We laughed at Chef in the lamb outfit toppling onto the floor. "Ugh Owen fart," my mom teased when Owen farted in Cody's face.

I couldn't help but giggle, My mom were definitely best friends we laughed and hang out a ton and she is totally laid back and cool.

I remembered before the divorce when my mom was always sad, because my dad was always busy. When they divorced she was better and worse, I can still hear her crying sometimes but usually she's really happy. I love my dad to shreds; he's funny and cool but really annoying. I liked that I was like both of them.

My hair is black with grey streaks, like my dad but long like my mom. I had my mom's eyes even though my eyes are and nose but his smile. My body unfortunately didn't match either I was thin and tall like a mixture of Heather, Lindsay and Gwen. My fashion sense definitely came from my dad I wore a dress with long white sleeves but it looked like a longer, prettier version of my dad's shirt.

When I looked back at my mom to see what else we had in common she was laughing, I looked at the screen and laughed too. I missed half the episode Owen was walking around naked. I barely paid attention through the rest of the episode, just laughing when my mom pointed out funny parts. I thought about my dad and wondered how he was? What he does during his spare time? and all that jazz.

When the episode was over my mom ranted on about the naked scenes and Heather's manipulating. When it was time for lunch she told me I should spend more time with my dad and that she was sending me for a visit.

"I don't want go," I lied. in truth I didn't want to leave her alone. "But I know you well enough, you want to go so start packing." She said grinning.

I ran upstairs and started packing; I would see my dad and meet the Total Drama contestants I was over the moon happy. I heard my mom on the phone with my dad and the plane booking. She was going to drop me off and leave I was booked to go tomorrow night.

_**Thanx and please review on spelling and mistakes. Next chapter coming soon**_

_**xoxo Ivory out xoxo**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**_A.N. I decided I want Chris to have challenges every 1 day instead of every 2 days. So it's after the Dodgebrawl episode and the Not So Quite Famous episode._**

**_Christy's POV_**

6 hours later I was done packing my bags, brushed my teeth and collapsed on to the bed exhausted.

In the morning I woke up really eager after I showered and got dressed into my regular dress and long sleeved white shirt with matching flats. I took all my bags downstairs two-by-two. Later when my mom and I ate breakfast together I saw she kept glaring at my bags next to the stairs.

"Whatmom, what's the problem?" I burst a few minutes later my fork making a clanking sound on the plate. I turned and looked directly at my bags nothing was out of place, for me at least. "Nothing," she continued eating then looked up again. "Don't you think it's an exaggeration to take so _many_ bags to a camp?" She pointed a fork at my bags.

"I'm only taking a little clothes and a few necessities, I hardly call that an exaggeration." She grinned. "Yeah you're right 14 bags is just right." I smirked nodding.

"Go put your 'necessities' in the trunk; it's going to be a long trip to the airport." I stood up and did as told laughing silently to myself.

* * *

At the airport before boarding the plane we had a big, teary hug. We began crying; until I grasped something and broke out laughing in between sobs. "Mom," I laughed, patting her lightly on the back so she'd let go. "We are being so clique right now." I continued laughing as she pulled away "I know," she began laughing too. "What's wrong with us?" She continued wiping her tears away.

"I don't know," I laughed again before composing myself again.

"I love you mom I _promise_ to call soon." I wiped my own tears away.

"If you don't I will." I nodded and spun around making my way to the plane. "Also Christy say 'hi mom' on TV for me?" I spun around and smiled, before lugging my carry-on to the plane and left.

Hours later I got off the plane quickly checking my watch, it was around dawn. I scanned the crowd of people for my dad but in his place stood Chef.

"Uncle Chef!" I screamed gaining stares from several people. I ignored them and made my way to my godfather "I haven't seen you in like forever. How are you?" He smiled. "Aside from cooking for those stupid brats people call 'teenagers' I'm fine." He said chuckling

We made our way to the limo while I thanked the interns struggling to carry my bags. Inside Chef told me about the camp and what he called the 'dang that's a huge dorm' is where I'd be staying.

We had to take this limo to the boat before taking the limo by the docks to the campsite. I leaned back on the seat and relaxed.

**_Chris POV_**

I looked at the campers surrounding the luxury dorm I put for my daughter. "Hey happy campers," I smiled at their glares. "What's so awesome that you're all so interested?"

Heather was the first to speak. "What's this dorm for?" I opened my mouth to answer but Courtney interjected. "It's obviously for the team who wins the next challenge, right Chris?" I smirked smugly.

"First of all don't interrupt me," Courtney scoffed. "Like ever again and second of all." I laughed "I would never give you guys a prize so expensive and awesome like this for no reason, it's for a special guest."

"Really who is it a celebrity?" Owen anticipated. "Yes and no." I trailed off.

"Ok never mind that ladies, gentleman, Cody on to the challenge." They all followed me to the campfire.

"Camper's todays challenge will test your outdoor survival skills." I smirked proudly at this challenge. "I'm not going lie."

"That's a first" Duncan said.

"Are you done? I glared. He nodded. I chucked him and Heather a compass and map.

"Some of you may not comeback alive. They all gasped. "Just joking," I laughed. "All you have to do is spend one night in the woods. Everything you need is at you're teams campsite in the forest."

I smiled again. "Watch out for bears, lost a couple of interns in the pre-production." I saw Courtney yank the map and compass from Duncan and continued. "First team back for breakfast wins invincibility."

"Did he say there are bears up in here?" Leshawna questioned. I laughed.

"I had in counter with a bear once," Owen said "let's just say his head looks …."

"Nobody really care's just start." I said while walking off.

**_Christy's POV_**

Uncle C and I talked about the years gone by and the upcoming challenges eventually we got to the Playa De Losers boat. When we arrived to the docks I got in the limo and Chef drove to the campsite. I viewed the dorm through the limo window it was huge and Chef was right "Dang that really is a huge dorm."

I saw my dad waiting outside by the dorms with his arms open wide. Before the limo came to a full halt, I ran out and practically tackled him to the ground. "Daddy," I screamed hugging him tightly. "I missed you _so_ much."

I felt his body shaking with laughter. "I missed you too Christy, how are you?" I beamed up at him.

"I'm chilled and you?" He started smoothing out his hair. "Besides the fact that you ruined my hair I'm really happy you're here." I laughed and he walked me to the dorm.

"Thank you Uncle C and interns for unloading my bags." They all nodded and left in the limo. My dad checked my bags "Whoa, did you forget anything?" My dad questioned I looked at my bags and counted. "No why?" He looked mortified.

"There's only like 14 bags here." I raised my hands up in defence.

"Finally someone who understands; ok it started with 23 bags that when I realized I couldn't take that many cause mom would totally freak out, and so I minuses three but it was still too much then I did calculations based on my hair products, clothes, accessories…"

I stopped realizing I was rambling. But he nodded encouragingly leading me through each room in the house.

We went on a full discussion about how many bags are needed for a trip finally deciding on at least 19-28 bags. Then we talked about hair products. Then I told him how mom and I watch all his shows and movies.

All of this while he showed me the room's in the 'dang that's huge dorm'. I memorized each by colour. My room was definitely the best the Master Sweet Bedroom. I loved it mostly because there was a TV, a king bed, a bookshelf, a mini lounge, a tiny fire place, dresser and chandelier.

I hugged again tighter this time. "Thank you dad, this really means a lot to me." He grinned. "I know, I know I'm so awesome you just can't stay away." I snorted and pushed him away playfully. "Where are the campers?" He chuckled evilly.

"They're getting ready for The Sucky Outdoors challenge you." He dramatically said raising his hands. I raised an eyebrow "Ok that wasn't weird at all." I imitated sarcastically.

"Come on you wannabe host. Let's go watch the campers suffer on the big screen." I nodded eagerly after we high-fived, equal evil smirks on our faces.

When we watched the campers, trying to survive in the woods. I noticed it was just as fun with him as it was with my mom. We laughed evilly and made silly, host-ie jokes. I hit him when he commented rudely on people I liked, which was a lot. I was really glad I came. I decided I would call mom in the morning and just enjoy my time with my dad now.

**_Next chapter she will meet the contestants. I'm thinking of posting chapters every week._**

**_xoxo Ivory out xoxo_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**_A.N. Christy meets the contestants and remembers it's their day off._**

_**Christy's POV**_

"So do you know what to say?" I nodded tying my hair in a high ponytail. After we got bored of the campers, Dad decided I could co-host with him while I'm here and take part in the challenges of my choice. We spent most of the night learning his and my lines putting in places where I could talk.

I remained both excited and scared at the same time. I didn't know how I would react with a camera always in my face, but meeting the campers remained my biggest concern. I didn't know how they would react especially, since I'm Chris Mclean's daughter.

"Ok, now don't make me look bad on TV." My dad teased, I grinned.

"Oh please, it's more likely that you'll make me look bad."

"Hello, I'm the one with the host job."

I laughed. "Yeah but I'm the one with the talent, dad." He glared at me "Come on let's just go." We walked to the elimination, campfire area. "Wait for your queue."

"Ok, I got it already." I hid behind one of the group of trees surrounding the area; about 5 minutes later I saw them arrive. I let out a soft, girlish squeal. 'Omg, it's them. I can't believe it's really them!' I whisper yelled. They came out one-by-one Courtney, Duncan, Jeff, Bridgette, DJ, Harold and Tyler. "Wow it's thee Killer Bass, missing two" I whispered to myself

Courtney let out a breath "We're the first ones back." She lifted her hands in celebration; my dad gave a slight nod. Then I saw the Screaming Gophers Heather fervent and fast. The others tiresome behind Owen, Izzy in half a bear suit, Trent, Gwen and Leshawna.

"Oh no," Heather breathed. "They beat us here this is all, your fault." She pushed Owen down. I snickered silently

"Uh, uh, uh not so fast, Gopherinos." My dad started.

That's my cue.

"It seems like the Killer Bass are missing a few fish." I finished stepping out into the campsite, and crossing my arms. They all stared at me, I knew everyone wanted to say something but Katie and Sadie arrived before anyone could.

"We made it," Katie started. "We're safe." Sadie finished "Oh my gosh! Guys we got totally lost and then got in this massive fight."

"And there was this huge bear and he was all; Ragh- you're in my crib so get out!" Katie snarled.

"And we had to run and it was like so scary." Sadie added.

I strolled over to my dad and we exchanged I rolls at the BFF- wannabe girls.

"Oh Sadie, I'm so sorry I said I was prettier than you." Katie apologized. "And I'm so sorry I bought up the snack shack." Sadie said.

"And I'm sorry I said your butt was too big to fit in the bus seat."

"You did?" Sadie asked. "Well…um…not to your face." Katie tried.

"Oh who cares?" Sadie gave in. "We're safe and you're my best friend and I love you." They hugged.

"Oh I love you too." Katie said.

"Sorry," Courtney coughed. "Are you two in finish your little love fest?" They both nodded ecstatic. "Ok, good. Now who are you?" She pointed a finger at me. Everyone gazed at me again.

I held out my hand which she shook firmly. "I'm your new host, well co-host. My names Christine Johnson Mclean but most people call me Christy.

They all gasped. Leshawna broke the silence "No way is this for real?!" "You must be joking!" Gwen laughed.

* * *

**Confession Booth: Duncan **Ha-Ha! No way is this true. Ha-Ha-Ha! How stupid do you think we are? Ha-Ha-Ha!

**Confession Booth: DJ **No way! Chris has a daughter this must be some sort of prank

**Confession Booth: Bridgette ** Ha-ha... I guess anyone can find love, even Chris.

* * *

Dad and I grinned. "Oh great," Harold spoke up. "Twice the evil." I laughed. "Don't worry Harold; I'm considered a very nice person."

"We're not going to die, dudes!" Jeff yelled. "Well I for one think this is an amazing idea." Heather smiled at me. "_Thanks_." I sneered rolling my eyes.

* * *

**Confession Booth: Heather ** Simple plan if I have mini Chris on an alliance team with me how can I lose, right?

* * *

"So you're married?" Owen questioned. "Divorced." Dad shrugged, I swallowed softly. I hated that word _divorced _it causes so much _pain, depression, anguish, sorrow, negligence _everything my mom and I went through.

I could feel tears springing to my eyes but held them back I am on live television after all my friends are watching.

I knew they were all staring at me waiting for a reaction but I smiled.

"Alright Killer Bass, one of your fishy butts is going home." My dad continued a few moments later. "Gophers you're going on an all-expense paid trip to… the tuck shop!" I finished they cheered and ran off, the killer bass glared a Katie and Sadie while my dad and I high-fived. I think I'll call my mom sooner than expected.

**_Post next chapter soon This one wasn't exactly interesting. Also sorry for taking so long._**

**_xoxo Ivory out xoxo_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

**_A.N. Thank you for reading even though I'm always late to update. Comment on mistakes and problems._**

"So…?" I stared at each of the campers their equally curious faces stared back at me. "What exactly do you mean by that?" I questioned completely confused. "Why would you want to spend time with Chris?" Gwen repeated the question. "I mean come on even if you are his daughter. Why would you want too?" I smirked "I love spending time with him we're pretty much the same."

"Really how?" Bridgette pressed. "Well…" I started "I'm a smidge obsessed with my hair" I said looing my hair from it's pony tail and running my hand through it. "I can be manipulative and conniving, I love living in luxury, I can be bossy and snobby also if you bite me and I'll bite your head off." I finished smirking cleverly.

"Wow, but you seem so nice." DJ smiled.

"And hot," Owen added from where he was in the hot tub. "I mean for someone who's Chris Mclean's daughter." He finished sheepishly. "Thanks Owen… I think." Out the corner of my eye I saw Izzy glaring at him shaking her head. "So how long are you going to be here?" Heather called to me. "Because I'm sure we'll be great friends." I sneered "As long as I want..."

At that moment the amps boomed, "Will the Killer Bass…. and Christy go to the campfire area for the elimination. I made my way to the area while they went to vote."Enjoy not having these snacks." Heather called after us.

* * *

I stood next to my dad and smiled. "Hi daddy." He grinned. "Hey angel, ready? I nodded as the last campers sat down.

"You've all cast your votes," he stated. "The camper who does not receive a marshmallow,"

"Must immediately hit the dock of shame, grab the boat of losers and get the heck outta here!" I finished.

"And you can't comeback, EVER!" We said simultaneously. "I'm starting to see the resemblance." Duncan said looking as tired as everyone else.

"Now I can see you're all tired so tonight Christy will throw them to you." I nodded and took the plate from his stand. "Courtney, Duncan, Bridgette, DJ, Harold, Jeff, Tyler." I tossed at each name he said. The remaining two were Katie and Sadie.

_What a surprise!_

"Ladies the final marshmallow goes to…" They clung to each other tightly "Sadie." The marshmallow landed by their feet.

"No why Katie? Why her?" She whined.

"It's so unfair." Katie added covering her face with her hands. "I've never been anywhere without Katie. We have to be together or I'll totally die." I rolled my eyes.

_Really you're one step closer to one million dollars and you whine about it because of your friend. I would do the same but…it's different._

I looked back at the pair Katie was giving her friend an emotional speech both of them sobbing and sniffling.

* * *

By the dock of shame they both cried again dad and I watched with a few others. When the boat took off they exchanged loud, stupid goodbyes.

"I'm going to go now, because beauty sleep is important and it takes 3 hours to get this perfect." Dad said gesturing towards his face. I laughed "I'm gonna chill with them." I nodded at the group by the campfire. "Ok…don't know why you want to spend more time with these weirdoes'" He pointed towards Sadie. "But sleep well, sweetheart."

"Night daddy." I beamed and hugged him tightly. "Bright and early tomorrow" He added walking away. I turned back to Sadie who was weeping loudly on the floor of the dock and Bridgette who remained by her side.

"Katie would want you to keep going." Bridgette tried. I sighed and made my way to them. "Come on let's go back and join the others." I encouraged. "Hey, how about we all have a sleepover in my dorm." I smiled it would be nice to get to know all of the girls.

"Yeah," Bridgette smiled "That would be fun all the girls could come." We tugged the weeping teenager to the campfire and sat with the others who stared at us. "It was a long goodbye." Bridgette explained.

The Screaming Gopher appeared a second after the words were spoken "What do you guys want? Come by to rub it I?!" Courtney scoffed standing up. They all had the same victorious, smirk on their face. "We got some extra desert after our tuck- shop party, thought you might want some." Trent spoke up while Beth held up a plate of green jelly

Courtney's scrunched up face tightened more "So what you were just being…nice?"

_I agreed with Courtney this was either a lie, a trick or a cover up._

"Ok Owen stank up our cabin, and we need some time to air out." Gwen stated glaring towards Owen who farted again. My face furrowed up. "Ewe, dude!" Trent exclaimed.

Beth offered the green gelatine to Courtney. "No!" Courtney screeched making us all stare at her. "I mean no thanks I'm good." She said nervously grinning.

"What are you on a diet or something?" Duncan asked. "No!" she snapped "I just don't like green jelly, ok!" He was about was about to retort when DJ screamed "Snake!" throwing the plate out of Beth's hands.

I felt the cold green jelly seeping through my clothes and all over my perfect hair. I jumped up and glared at the two laughing Heather and Duncan. The rest looked shocked. "Oh my gosh are you ok?!" To my surprise Lindsay asked first. Bridgette, Gwen and Leshawna rushed to me and tried picking it off.

"Stop!" I exclaimed "You're making it worse!"

"Get me a towel, a wet cloth and a drink." I said there was a pause. "We're not your slaves." Heather snapped.

"I wasn't talking to you!" I snapped back. "I was talking to the 3 interns that went to get me what I asked." They all stared at the interns scurrying away." I picked up the worm from the floor and glared at DJ.

"It was a worm." I stated.

**_I would like to sincerely apologize for not updating sooner. I was going to update sooner but Nelson Mandela died when I was. And where I'm from we're having 10 days of mourning so I wasn't sure whether to update or not so I decide too._**

**_xoxo Ivory out xoxo_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**The place Christy's staying is the dorm from Total Drama Island. Just google Mclean Spa Hotel Total Drama.**_

I was scared. I didn't know how bad it would be or if i could handle it, but i slowly placed a hand on my hair. I regreted immediately.

"I'm going to kill you!" I lunged at DJ. But before i could claw him Owen caught me in a tight grip. "Whoa, Christy, chill." I glared at Cody.

"My hair is covered in green, goey, moshy jelly that looks like snot and you want me to chill!"

"Look Christy, i'm sorry for trippin' snakes just freak me out." DJ said covering his face. I calmed at his apology and Owen set me down. Everyone stared at me, but i was focused on my hair.

"Wait you're afraid of snakes?" Tyler questioned. DJ nodded "I feel you man. Chickens give me the creeps, dude." I raised my head at that. "Wait, what?" I asked.

"You're afraid of chickens?" Gwen questioned raising an eyebrow. I laughed silently "Wow that's- that's really lame man." Duncan chuckled.

* * *

_**Confession Booth: Gwen and Christy**_

"So suddenly everyone's having this big share fest by the fire." Gwen droned.

"Like Beth went on and on about how her fear is being covered by bugs." I laughed. "Harold's afraid of ninjas." Gwen continued laughing lightly.

"Even Heather admitted she's afraid of sumo wrestlers."We burst out laughing. "Why are even in here with me?" Gwen said after our laughter died down.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "It's just you're one of the people i'm rooting for to win and, i don't even know you very well." I said nudging her with my elbow. "Wow thanks." She said nudgeing me back.

* * *

I sat in betwen Courtney and Gwen by the fire. "What's my worst fear?" Gwen started.

"Your things Miss." I spun and quickly taking the stuff from the interns. "Thank you...and call me Christy." They noddded before hurrying away. "Proceed." I said wiping my hair. "I guess being buried alive." She finished

"Walking through a mine field" Lindsay face showed pure fear."In heels." This went on and on and on. Owen afraid of flying and Izzy going up in a plane. Even though it's the same thing.

Jeff's afraid of small, 'deadly' hail and Bridgette, of being left alone in the woods. Which is not as bad as you think.

Dad once left me in a club by acccident when i was 13, but i wasn't alone or forgotten because he came back...eventually. So it's practically the same, right? "Bad hair cuts." Sadie sniffed.

"Oh, ok!" Lindsay interupted "I change mine, that's so much scarier than a mine field."

"I know right." I shivered. Imagine the horror of your hair looking bad and splity kinda like it was when clutzy dropped jelly on my hair.

"Having to defuse a time bomb, under pressure." Cody said after a minute. "I'm not really afraid of anything." Courtney said confidently.

"Boloney." Duncan coughed.

D_uh she's obviously afraid of green jelly. _I wanted to say but i should probably keep that to myself.

"Oh really, well what exactly is your phobia, Mr Know-It-All?" Courtney glared. Everyone leaned in, including me. It is Duncan.

He sighed "C- Celine Dion, music store standees." He said so fast i could hardly hear. Cody laughed anyway "Exsqueeze? I didn't quite get that."

"Dude, did you say Celine Dion music store standees?" Trent asked again. This time i couldn';t help but laugh at Duncans expression.

"Oh, i love Celine Dion." Lindsay shrieked. "What's a standee?"

"You know," i said dropping the towel and wet cloth. "That cardboard cut out thing that stands in the music store," i started.

"Don't say it, mini Chris." Duncan said. I quickly clasped my mouth shut.

"Kinda like a life size but flat Celione." Trent finished for me.

"So if we had a cardboard standee right now..." Courtney teased. "Shut up!" He covered his ears. "What about you guys." Duncan said accusingly. "Ok well i hate mimes, like alot" Trent said as if it was no big deal.

_He's so cool, and nice, always so straight forward..._ Dang it! stupid celebrity crushes. I have a perfectly good boyfriend back home, plus mines cuter. Courtney didn't try hiding the fact that she rolled her eyes. "Ok Courtney, you're afraid of something so spit it out." Trent asked.

_GREEN JELLY! GREEN JELLY!_ I wanted to scream it. "Nope nothing." She said. Gwen and i shared a _'yeah right_' look.

"That's not what she said last night." Duncan snickered to Jeff and DJ. "Duncan did you ever consider that maybe i was just humuoring you and your stupid story?"

"Sure, sure princess, whatever floats your boat."

"Shut up!" Courtney snapped. "Are you guys talking about the challenge where you had to spend all night in the woods?" They nodded. "How do you know about that?" Harold asked. "I might of watched a little tiny bit."

"Wow, the camera's really do wacth 24/7." Cody said. "Yeah pee, pee pants." I smirked. I listened to the rest of their fears, until i was the only one left. Everyone stared at me "What?" i said finishing my drink. "Well, what's your biggest fear?" Beth asked me.

"What you guys expect me to announce to the whole viewing world, my mom, my friends and random, crazy people what my biggest fear is? No way people can totally use that againest me." I stated.

"It's getting late, we should probably all go to bed." Courtney yawned.

"Actually," Bridgette interrupted her. "Sadie and I are going to sleepover at Christy's dorm."

"Do you guys wanna come?" I looked at all the girls. All their mouths dropped open. "You mean sleep in that huge hotel thing." Gwen said looking hopeful. "With automatically heated bed's and feathery pillows."

"And a hot shower in the morning." Leshawna stretched. "Hot? You get a selection, and after your done, it drys you." I answered.

"Spa?" Lindsay asked. "Of cource and massuese." I smirked.

"We're in." All the guys chimined. "Sorry guys, girls only." Courtney said smugly. "But you can hang out there, after the challenge tommorow" I said nervously. They all cheered chanting food and went to bed.

"So you girls in?" i asked even though i knew the answer. "Obviously." Gwen said first. "Yay i love sleepovers!" Lindsay squealed. "Me too" Beth added. "I've never gone to one without Katie but, ok." Sadie said.

"I could use a good shower in the morning." Leshawna strected. "It sound's like fun..." Courtney shrugged.

"Oh i love, love, love sleepovers! Horror movies galore!" I cringed at what Izzy said. "You can come too Heather...?" i spoke to the girl with her arms crossed. I saw Gwen and Leshawna giving me a questioning look. "Really? I've never been to a sleepover before." Heather said. I could tell she was surprised

"Of cource you can come," Bridgette spoke out glancing at Gwen and Leshawna. "It's bonding time."

* * *

"Dang this place is bigger inside." Leshawna said when we got inside. "Good thing we call it the 'dang that's huge' dorm." I beamed.

"It's actually called the Mclean Spa Hotel... but that didn't really stick. Would you like a tour." They nod still looking around.

* * *

"Let me see if you got it right." I said.

We were all laying on the floor of a room that happened to have a ton of beds. "Ok, tell what colour the dining room, spa and living room is?"

"Ok the dining room is greyish and kinda peachie." Gwen said.

"The spa is pink." Lindsay beamed. "No it's salmon." Beth argued. "Potatoe, tomatoe." Lindsay argued back. "No potatoe, salmon." Beth ended.

"Ok yappers. Now I think the living room is... beige?" Courtney started. "Maybe white."

"Beige." I stated. "And the rest."

"Easy, Movie room is carpeted red," Heather began "The game room is green and blue. The kitchen is tiled white and your room is purple."

"Also the machine room is light grey."Izzy strut up. "Woah look who paid attention." Gwen said staring at Heather and Izzy.

We watched the saddest, tragic, most romantic movies we could find that made even Heather cry.

"That was the saddest, most romantc movie i've ever seen!" Courtney said wiping her eyes with a hankerchief at the end of 'Cry, Till You Can't Cry.' Gwen and Izzy nodded both wiping their eyes too.

"No way," Sadie said blowing her nose. "'Heart of a Broken Lover' was way sadder his mother and girlfriend died!"

"What about 'No Turning Back From Love.' He can never see her again." Bridgette objected.

"Guys it's obvious which one is saddest I said putting down my tub of popcorn. " 'Answer the Love of My Lover.'"

"No it's Love, Death, Live.'" Lindsay said hugging her teddybear. Beth and Sadie nodded.

"I have one we can all ageree on." We all faced Heather. "'Love Me till You Die Loving."' She said throwing the empty cartons of tissues in the bin. We all nodded. "I'm pooped." Leshawna said We all got up and stretched.

"Wait, i still want to tell secrects." Heather said eargerly. "What's gotten into you?" Courtney questioned suspiciously.

"This will probably be my first and last sleepover so i wanna have fun!" Heather said. "I don't know about you guys but i'm scared to tell Heather my secrects." Gwen said.

"I'm not." Courtney said crossing her arms. "I'm afraid of green jelly. Ok, that's my biggest fear."

"I knew it!" I shrieked. "How?"

"By the way you almost vomited when i was talking about it."

"I might... have a crush on Trent." Gwen blurted. "Obviously," Heather said. "i did read your diary."

"Oh that was cruel, but i got my revenge." Gwen smirked, high-fiving Leshawna. "Heather, i have a secrect too. Lindsey started "I'm dating Tyler."

"Oh, i know but you'll break up soon, so i'm not worried." Heather said confidently.

"Ok, the real reason i didn't want to say my biggest fear out loud was beacause... i didn't want to hurt my dad's feelings." I admitted.

Lowering my gaze to the floor. Silence.

"What you mean, Chris doesn't have feelings." Courtney said. I laughed alittle.

"It's just my biggest fear is that..." I paused not sure if i should say it out loud .

"Is that... one day he'll forget me."

"Christy, that won't happen." Sadie comforted. "It already did, i didn't mention that i haven't seen my dad in...almost 3 years, did i?" I sniffed. "He didn't call, or text, or even mention me in one of his interviews. It was just me and my mom."

"What about when they were married." Gwen asked handing me a tissue. I didn't realize i was crying until the tissue was damp. "Worse, mom was always depressed cause he was never there." I cried.

"So we mostly hang out 3 or 4 times a month maybe less, and to make it up to me; he sends clothes, money, giftes." I wiped my eyes and lifted my head.

"So my biggest fear is that one day he'll put me behind and my mom will go into depression again." I finished.

"If it helps my parents think i'm a dissapointment ...and hate me." Heather whispered.

"My parents think i'm crazy." Izzy said.

"Oh, my dad calls me an airhead." Lindsay added. Everyone started laughing including me. "It helps." I laughed. "Hey, keep in mind Chris , loves you." Bridgette said still patting my back.

"This is the happiest i've seen him since we arrived." Leshwana added "And look at this place." Courtney says gesturing around us. "If this doesn't say 'i'm sorry and i love you' then what does." Gwen added.

"You guys are right." i regestered. "if he doesnt love me why would he give me a butler, and spa/hotel place"

"Wait theirs a butler." Lindsay asked. "Yeah who do you think brought your stuff and pj's here." I said. "Do you mean that like old with a white mustache." Saied asked i nodded. "He was standing so still i thought he was a coat hanger." Lindasy said. "Oh my gosh, me too!" Sadie screamed.

"OK, my confession is i like Jeff maybe... kinda, he's... bad at compliments but i guess maybe i still do." Bridgette confessed.

"And i like Owen but, you don't see me saying all his bad flaws. Hey do you guys wanna see my scar it's really big and i got it when i went into a cave and a shark/bear type of thing bit me like all over my b-"

"Woah, to much information, crazy girl." Heather said quickly. "Hey guys, i'm like really exhuasted." Lindsay yawned. "So i'm going to get my buety sleep." She said climbing into on of the beds.

"Me too," Beth said. "Me three." Sadie added.

"i could use a quick sleep." Izzy said flipping onto her bed and curling like a cat.

"Goodnight, you guys," I say. "Sleep well."

They mumbled a soft goodnight, expect Sadie who said "Sleep well, Katie."

"Guess it's just the six of us." I smiled. "So Christy," Heather started.

At that moment my phone rang. "One moment," I said sweetly, holding up a finger and picking up my phones.

"Hello?" I said. "Nope wrong phone."

"Hi?" I said again. "Wrong again."

"Hello?" I said breathlessly. "Hey, Christy." I heard a voice say. "James, hey." I said. "Thanks so much, for your boyfriend you were going on vacation." He said saractically, i laughed.

"I'm not on vacation, i'm visiting my dad on Total Drama Island." I said elbowing Courtney who was giggling like an idiot.

"Whoa, look at my girl all up in Total Drama Island's crib."

"Quit the ghetto talk." I smiled. "Ok, I'm in the middle of a sleepover with some, really giggly girls. So can you like call me tommorow?" I said.

"Sure, bye, love you." I could hear them all giggling and cooeing, even Heather. "Ok, bye," I said quickly. "Love you too." I added hunging up quickly.

"And who was that, piece of meat?" Leshawna asked. "Just a guy." I said.

"Who apperently loves you?" Gwen cooed. "Seriously, who is he?" Bridgette pressed.

"One year, we've been dating for one year. I know him well enough to say that i love him, right?" I objected. "Oooh! Look at you." Heather said. "Christy and James."

"You know what, that phone call reminded me that i need to call my mom." I said. "But it's 3 am." Courtney said looking at the clock on the wall. "She works at night." I said standing up.

After my mom talked about how i should have called earlier, We had a real conversation. When i came back Courtney was putting another movie on.

What movie?"

"'My Lovers Recaration.' It's about a girl who's boyfriend dies and she tries to bring him back to life."

"Oh, so kinda like a hot version of Frankenstein." I said. "Yeah." Leshawna said.

Halfway through the movie we all fell asleep.

_**I know, i know, i'm late. Forgiveness is everything and plus i wrote 3 chapters so i won't be late next time. Promise.**_

_**xoxo Ivory out xoxo**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Kinda boring chapter but just bare with here, i'm a horrible writer. But i'll try for you guys, also sorry about the whole Jeff/Geoff mistake. No need to review as long as you're reading i'm happy.**_

I tiptoed towards the room where the girls were still sleeping after 1 hour of hair and make-up, and 1 hour of choosing new clothes I was seriously exhausted. For some reason the producers and my new so- called agent that I don't remember asking for, wake me up 15 minutes after I fall asleep.

They think since I'm a co-host now, I should change my ways; starting with my clothes. Now I have to wear whatever my stylist, make- up artist and agent say starting with; pants same color as my dad's, a cut off version of my dad's shirt and matching heels.

They call it 'The Daddy's girl look' they say it makes me look host-ier. I think I look a female, teenage version of my dad, with better hair and… smile.

I got pulled out of thoughts by a loud thud; quickly peeking my head from behind the door, I see Lindsay on the floor rubbing the back of her head.

"Ouch, who put the floor there?!"

"Lindsay, are you okay?" I asked entering the room completely. "I don't know, what happened again?" She questioned. I rolled my eyes and stole a quick glance at the clock. "Whoa guys it's 05:30, why aren't you guys awake?!" I yelled.

No answer only grunts.

I quickly shook each of them violently. "Wake up, you have like 30mins till wake up call!"

"No, I fell out by accident. I still wanna sleep more, just let me pee first." Lindsay said walking to the bathroom.

"Give me 5 minutes, girl." Leshawna mumbled into her pillow. "More like 5 more hours." Gwen said rolling over.

"Whoa, check out this bathroom," Lindsay shrieked loudly. "Ok, now I'm up." Beth said. "Same here." Sadie said glaring at Lindsay.

"You have everything here from the best fake tanner to the most expensive mint condition nail polish." Lindsay continued oblivious from the glares she was getting. The stupid producers also stocked up on my make- up, products and low- fat food.

"Ok, I'm awake too." Courtney stretched. "Same here." Bridgette yawned. "Out of dreamland and into reality." Heather mused.

* * *

**Confession Booth: Lindsay**

"Ok, I'm really starting to like Ryan's daughter… um Christy… is that her name? Anyway... she's like totally nice and she's letting me use all her things, unlike Heather… is that a bad thing.

* * *

Heather of course was the first to comment on my outfit. "Daddy's girl much Christy, when did you start dressing like Chris." she teased.

"Look who's back to normal." Gwen said sitting up. "But really what's up with the new look?" Bridgette asked.

"I… just thought…. a change of look was in order." I answered as honestly as I could.

They all shrugged but I could've sworn Heather whispered "She's lying" in Lindsay's and Beth's ear.

"Where's Izzy?" I tried changing the subject. "She jumped out the window at around 4 am." Sadie said. "That girl is all types of messed up." Leshawna added.

"People I'm already dressed go shower!"

* * *

At the breakfast table their was a boat load of food. Pancakes, waffles muffins, eggs, bacon, sausages, french toast, chocolate chip cookies, snuffers bars, fruit salad, cereal bars and fruit popsicles.

"I've never seen so much good food before." Gwen drooled. "I was trying to watch the carbs but… is that snuffers bars?!" Lindsay trailed off.

"Okay guys dig in." I encouraged.

Strict orders from the boss I was given low- fat yogurt, fruit salad, and bran muffin with apple juice. I was kinda horrified at the way some of them ate, like they've never seen food before.

"That was the yummiest breakfast ever, don't you think Katie?" Sadie started. "Katie? Oh right… she's not hear!" she cried.

"Come on Sadie, I had this sleepover to cheer you up." I said.

"I'm fine."

"Thank's so much for the sleepover Christy, it was totally fun." Lindsay said. "Yeah sure, but I'll never act nice again." Heather said.

"As a CIT, I know that what Heather did last night was pure enjoyment. But now she'll be purely strategic from now on." Courtney bragged. "You got that right, girlfriend." Leshawna said.

Lindsay and Beth nodded which got them both glares from Heather.

"Time to wake up campers, today's wake up call 06:00 am!" I heard my dad's voice boom from outside.

"Too late, we're so done." Bridgette mused. "I'm not,"Lindsay said stuffing her bag with snuffers bars. "I need more snuffers bars, and nail polish, and tanner, and make- up and..."

_**Ok this chapter being late so not my fault, surprise 'let's go over seas' from my parents is not in my control. So i'm innocent.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Sleep, Friends and Fight**

We were late. I don't know how but somehow the boys got to the main lodge before us. We showed and ate before all of them and we're late. I blame Lindsay.

"You're late." Was the first thing I heard.

"Thanks for the newsflash, dad." I answered lamely. I sat next to Leshawna; she seemed like a lucid person.

I wanted nothing more than… to sleep, no hosting, no drama, just sleep. _Stupid producers_. I sighed, laying my arms on the table.

"Ugh! This table is filthy, how do you eat on this." I asked brushing my arms of dirt.

"We don't have much of a choice, _Beverly Hills_." Heather sneered, snatching Trent's drink. He glared at her. "What I'm thirsty, I haven't drunk anything in 10 minutes; and as team leader I need to stay hydrated."

"It's ok Christy she's like that," Courtney said pushing Geoff out of his seat. "Why don't you come sit with us our table's cleaner."

"_Ouch_! Courtney!" Geoff whined.

"She's fine here." Heather shot. "No, don't think she is. Someone of Christy's intelligence would rather sit with the smarter group." She shot back

I stifled a laugh and stood to lean against the doorframe. "Actually, I think I'm better standing."

"Now look what you did Courtney, why don't you just-"

A whistle interrupted the argument. "Are you two done?" I forgot dad was there for a minute.

"No let the Princess and Queen Bee continue." Duncan said with a wave of his hand.

"We're done!" The two declared glaring at each other. He cleared his voice. "Campers your next challenge is little game I like to call... Phobia Factor!"

"Prepare to face your worst fear." He finished dramatically. _What's up with the voice?_

"Worse than that?" Leshawna asked pointing to the sausage on Trent's plate. "We're in trouble." Gwen stated.

I nodded they came up with that one while watching the re- runs/ non edited version of last nights after the elimination videos.

"Now for our first victims-"

"He means… participant." I interrupted. "Suuure… lets go with that." He slid out a piece of paper.

"Heather- meet us all at the theatre it's," Heather didn't even flinch instead took a sip of 'her' drink.

"Sumo time!" I finished. She choked out her sdrink spluttering all over Trent. I laughed lightly. _Better him than me, right?_

"Gwen, you, me, the beach." He said. "A few tons of sand." I added.

She gasped. "Christy, I thought we were friends."

"I've known you for one day and a sleepover Gwen, maybe after three." Everyone gasped.

* * *

**Confession Booth: Gwen**

Uh, how could she say that! She was so nice last night and now she's like ugh… you know this camp really sucks some times.

**Confession Booth: Christy**

I've been told to be meaner by the producers. Was that too mean or not mean enough. Heads up this place smells worse than it looks; seriously.

* * *

"Wait, how did they know those were your biggest fears?" Lindsay asked. "Ugh, because we told them." Gwen face palmed. Lindsay blank response said it all.

"At the campfire last night." Trent said.

"Remember last night when I said people can use this against you? Yeah, now I bet you _all_ wished you listened to ole mini Chris." I said proudly.

"Wait, they were _listening_ to us?" she asked dumbfounded. Instead of saying _'Cause this isn't a reality show, genius.'_ I settled for rolling my eyes.

"It's a reality show Einstein, they're always listening to us." _Thank you, Gwen._

"That's like… eavstroving." She sounded so sure that that was the right word I almost couldn't laugh. I said almost…

"Chef Hachet?" Dad continued. "Didn't you have a special order for Tyler here today?"

_Chef's been here the whole time, didn't even notice him._ I felt drossy again of course no one could see under all the make- up_. _Tyler's scream bought me back to reality.

Watching all of them face their fear was both hilarious and frightening. It's frightrious. I even stopped being sleepy for a few.

Beth's challenge was plain and simple. Gross. She came out of the worm bath with worms in her mouth. I almost puked.

Poor Lindsay and Sadie had to put on bad haircut wigs that were by far the scariest thing I've ever seen, next to Owen dancing and Chef in a dress. Leshawna running away from a spider Chef was… strange; I wasn't sure if she was afraid of Chef or the costume.

Oh, but Heather with the sumo wrestler was hilarious. I couldn't understand if people are so afraid of this junk why do they face it head on.

"Good luck Bridgette, keep in mind the woods so not as scary as it seems. I speak from experience" _The club thing totally counts. _

"Thanks." She quivered.

But watching Gwen being buried, alive, on the beach while she was in a rectangular, box thing… made me feel guilty.

"I'm sorry Gwen." I said hurriedly. I wasn't sure if she heard she seemed to be hyperventilating. But she swiftly nodded. "It's okay, just… don't let me die."

"Hey this is like _Cry till you Can't Cry_, he got buried alive for her." I noticed.

"_Keep strong, until I die crying_" Courtney suddenly spoke.

"_Or be buried in a cloud of tears and weakness._" I added. "_For if I'm buried alive for you I'll stop crying till I can't cry._" un-expected voice finished.

Everyone turned to give DJ odd looks. "_What?_ My mama likes romantic movies." He defended himself.

Trent quickly leaned down to try reassure her. "There's enough air for an hour, you only need to do 5 minutes."

"As long as we decide to dig you up." I couldn't help but say that.

"Christy!" she shrieked.

"Sorry." I said again. "Geez, take a pill." Dad defended. I smiled looking over at dad I like dad Chris better than host Chris.

"I'll be listening the whole time." Trent continued handing her a walkie-talkie. "Aaw, how sweet." I fussed.

"Just yell for me if you panic and I'll _dig_ you right up." She nodded. "Goodbye cruel world." I slid the slot closed.

"Rest in peace, _Gwenny_." Heather smirked.

* * *

During DJ's challenge I decided to try sitting with the Killerbass. "Um... hey Courtney can I sit with your group for now?"

"Sure Christy, _come sit with the Killerbass_." She emphasized almost every single word. Heather simply glared and tossed her hair.

* * *

**Coonfession Booth: Courtney**

I know what Heathers playing at she's not using Chris's daughter to win the money. I am.

* * *

DJ facing the worm, snake thing was beyond sad. Mostly because I can hold grudges and was hoping they'd use a 2-meter long snake, with poisonous fangs and a killer grip.

"Hi." I said sinking into the seat next to Duncan.

"Sup." He said simply.

_Ok, Christy time to make a new friend. _"So…" I started nervously. "I like your piercing their really cool." I tried.

I like your... new clothes" He said. "Thanks." I mumble "

Ok what's this really about mini Chris?"

I sighed. "I'm bored and sleepy, and I bet you and me have a lot in common."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really, like what?"

"I've… actually been to juvie." I said smugly. "You gotta be kidding." He laughed.

"No, seriously it wasn't my fault though; I was just trying to get a these earrings I wanted in a sale but, this rude lady got in my way and... let's just say some words were said, something's were thrown and the lady ended up with _less_ teeth, _less_ hair, a few bruises and a black eye." I hesitated.

"I ended up with a restraining order and 1 month juvie for assault, public destruction and disturbing the peace.. I got to keep the earrings though but I'm band from the shop…. for life."

He's jaw dropped. "Wow, so much violence in such a tiny girl." He finally spoke.

"I'm not tiny I'm as tall as you." He was about to answer but I was yanked away.

"Ouch Courtney, that hurt!" I said rubbing my arm. She just glared at me, "Stop flirting with Duncan." She said.

"I'm not flirting, you know I have a bo- wait, are you jealous?" I smirked. "N- No, we j- just… really need to win the challenge."

* * *

**Confession Booth: Courtney**

"I am not jealous Duncan. I just want to win and I don't need Duncan to get all flirty and, ruin our chances. Yeah?

* * *

Courtney was rambling about how much she doesn't like Duncan until…

"Ah! It _blinked!" _DJ screeched. "It means she likes you." Sadie encouraged.

"It's the smallest snake ever DJ." She said tearing her eyes away from me to yell at DJ.

"_Come on!_" I took that chance to sit next to Harold before she continued talking to me.

"Yeah, buy its _slimy _and _scaly, slithery_" DJ tried objecting. "Sounds more like the jelly that was in my hair." I mumbled.

"_We need this point DJ! Suck it up!_" For a split second she scared me but I just shook my head along with the rest of the guys.

"What we're heading back to Loserville people."

That's when my phone rang; reaching for it I flip it open. "James?!" It was bothering me that he hadn't called before, more than I wanted to show.

"Hey Christy, sorry I d-" He started but someone grabbed my phone.

"Hey! I was talking- Daddy!"

"Who's James?" He asked. "No one, you know." I answered.

"Exactly why I need to know, we're talking about this later." He said firmly.

Usually when someone said that to me I kept my mouth shut but… "_Their's nothing to talk about._" I said before I could stop myself.

"_Yes_, there is." He said. "Gimme back my phone, dad."

"No, gimme the rest of your phone." I glared at him he seemed completely serious. I sighed and hesitantly handed him my second phone.

"_All_ of them all your devices to the outside world." My mouth hang open "No way you can't do _that_!" I bawled.

"Yes I can, _I'm your dad_!" He said.

"Suddenly you're my _dad_ after all these years; suddenly you start to act like a _dad_." I soon noticed everyone was staring at us and my voice was rising with each word. "I_ can't_ believe you."

He noticed too. "Can we talk about this later." He said it more like a statement rather than a question.

"_Fine_, because I really don't feel like talking to you now!" And with that I sat down crossing my arms and turned away.

"Can you cut this out?" We said simultaneously facing the camera. The cameraman nodded.

"_Good_." We both said.

Somewhere close to the beach Trent ran past us a mime on his heels. I plastered a smile on my face._ I am a professional._

"Just talk to him bra, and ask him to _go away_," The person who used to be referred to as dad shouted through his megaphone.

"Ok then we got 2 minutes before Gwen's done." He continued.

"Cody, you're up." I said. The bomb was 6-10 meters away from where we buried Gwen.

"Alright Cody, this garbage bomb is going off in exactly 10 minutes." Dad said.

"Everything you need to know to defuse it is on these schematic blueprints." I added tossing him the blueprints.

"What?! N- No way I can't do this." Cody said panicking. _Bad way to start._

"Then uh, I suggest you find a safe place to hide, bra." Dad laughed. "Later dude."

"Wait, you guys aren't gonna to watch." He asked.

"No way, that's a live bomb, dude." Dad stated running off. "Sorry Cody, good luck though." I followed.

Duncan facing the Celine Dion music store standee was kinda hilarious.

"She's pretty, she's nice." Courtney encouraged. She's so crushing on him.

"Just one hug and you're done." I tried. "That _looks_ really... real man." Duncan was obviously afraid.

I'd be scared to _Celine Dion's hips aren't that big and her boobs aren't that pointy._

"_Dude_, she's made of cardboard! Get in the game!" Tyler shouted out of nowhere

Duncan didn't look convinced I thought about saying something but, the producers won't like if I say something helpful. Courtney can handle it.

"Hey, it's ok if you can't do it." She said gently_. Wow Duncan must be really changing her._ She entwined her fingers in his squeezing slightly.

"Right, I'll try." He declared. "You can do this." She heartened.

"Ok, ok.." Then he took off, I don't know why but I imagined this in slow motion. In a matter of seconds Duncan clung standee hugging it tightly. I started laughing.

"I'm sorry," Laugh "This" Laugh "Is too funny." Laugh

The Killerbass in midst of celebration were interrupted by Trent and the mime running pat yet again.

By the time Dad and I go to the dock Trent had won and jumped into the lake.

"Nicely played Trent," Dad said applauding. I flinched as the mime passed. _Creepy much._

"Unfortunately I don't think things are going quiet as smoothly for our buddy Geoff." He continued drawing some device from his back pocket.

That reminds me smooth.. who likes peanut butter smooth? "Oh crap, Gwen.." I mumbled under my breath.

Quickly leaving them to play with the hail machine. I went to Gwen's 'grave' and started digging.

Time was up and I know Gwen will be mad. "Hey Gwen." I said lifting her out of the box.

"Oh, thank God," She said clutching the walkie talkie for dear life. "Where's Trent?" She continued angrily.

"He got chased by a mine and…" Suddenly the sound of running caught my ear spinning around their was Trent and dad running towards us

"Gwen! You did it." Before I knew it she throws the walkie talkie at Trent. Trent ducked and it hits dad right on the head.

"Ouch! She's alright, but I'm not." That looked painful but for now I was angry so I laughed.

_BOOM!_ "Looks like Cody failed."

* * *

After that everyone was done with their challenge. Lindsay and Sadie I don't know how, but they did it. Owen and Izzy did it.

Bridgette… failed, Cody obviously failed the only ones left were Courtney and Tyler.

"Alright gang, last one up is Tyler." I said. Surrounded by a fence was a box with 3 chickens inside.

"Tyler for your challenge you need to get into this pen for 3 minutes with these.. chickens." Dad said. I lifted the lid to reveal them.

"You can do it Tyler." Brridgette cheered. "Yeah, unless your chicken." Duncan mocked making chicken wings with his arms.

"Not funny." I said.

"I'm not _really_ sure if we're getting anywhere with this." Dad said after a while. Tyler was just rocking back and forth.

"Tyler this is the last challenge," Oh god Courtney's talking. "Quit being such a girl!"

A lot of rage. "You have do this or we're going to lose."

"Actually if you do the math you can't possibly win, the scores 7/3. Cody said holding up a calculator. _Where'd that even come from?_

"Not necessarily we've got one more challenge set up." Dad said holding up his index finger.

"Who?" Courtney questioned. "It can't be me I only told…" She paused. "The cameras in Chri-"

"There's no camera's in my dorm no worries" I waved her off. "They didn't have to we're always watching you and your reactions."

"I knew it, didn't I tell you guys they were eavstropping." Lindsay said certainly. _What's wrong with this girl's parents? _

"Oh _who cares_, it's not going to make a difference." Courtney said glumly.

"I have an idea; we'll give you triple points if you do it." I said. Dad nodded

* * *

I winced at the sight of the green jelly after my experience I should be afraid of it too. Courtney on the bother hand looked horrified.

"You're afraid of _jelly_." Duncan scoffed "_Shut up!_" She snapped facing him.

"Only the green kind, it's like _sugary, jigglery snot_." She said disgusted.

"You can face your fear and dive into this jelly," Dad started. "Or let your team lose yet another challenge."

Sighing Courtney dragged her feet to the tall ladder. "This is _insane_. I could seriously die doing this."

"Oh, that is just _cruel_." Gwen spoke up. "It's probably warm by now, _warm, green jelly. Snotty, bouncy_-"

"You're not gonna make me quit." Courtney retorted, halfway up.

"That's it keep climbing." Duncan yelled. "She's just trying to spike you out." Bridgette shouted.

She reached the top soon enough but, I could already tell she wasn't going to jump. I wouldn't.

"Like you said it's alright if you can't do it." Duncan yelled. _How is that alright you'll lose._

"_It is_ but we'll lose." Bridgette argued. I felt the guilt sink in again. But kept my mouth shut.

"I can't do it," Courtney sobbed. "I'm coming down." She yelled.

The Killerbass sulked while the Gophers cheered. "There you have it the Gophers win invincibility." Dad said facing the camera. "Again." I shrugged.

"Ok guys, next few hours until the elimination ceremony won't show on camera you're free." Dad yelled.

"Now as for you young lady."

**_I'd like to thank everyone for their lovely reviews and I realized I nee you to review to tell me what you want so yeah.._**

**_xoxo Ivory out xoxo_**


End file.
